Vampire Knight:Awaken
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Kaien's headaches have gotten a little more extreme lately. And the visions are becoming painful. What's wrong with him and what happens when another war is about to break out and your old friends come back. Find out in this story.


Vampire Knight: Awaken

A KaienXYagari story

Side Parings: TakumaXSenri, and ZeroXKaname.

_**Summary: **__Kaien's headaches have gotten a little more extreme lately. And the visions are becoming painful. What's wrong with him and what happens when another war is about to break out and your old friends come back. Find out in this story._

I figured since we barely know about Kaien's past I would write a series about it. I Personally would like to thank Black Butler for this inspiration since demons do have vampire like abilities except AWESOMER! Anyways blah blah blah don't own this blah blah blah enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Beginning._

_The sun shone through the windows, past the dark angelic curtains and into the moldy old room. In the room was a old beaten up nightstand, a moldy dresser, and a bed with two blankets. The door screeched open and a boy that looked about nine creeped in and shut the door quietly. Sighing he went to the bed and plopped down holding his shoulders and visibly shaking._

"_W-why does he have to do this to me." He said to someone in the room. The bed sunk and he leaned onto someone unknown._

"_Mortals are cruel, they don't care about anything or anybody just themselves. Don't worry little one soon your worries will be over." The voice said._

I jumped up and held my head. My breathing was rapid and my heart was racing. That has been the second time I had that dream and I still don't know the meaning of it. I grunted and pulled my legs to the side and rubbed my temples. I had a raging headache and I really just wanted to sleep but I feared that my dream would only return causing more endless sleep. I bent over and opened the drawer, I pulled out some Aleve and put them in my mouth washing them down with a glass of water that's always on my nightstand. I stood and popped my back walking to my closet and pulling out some shorts and a normal green shirt. I pulled the nightgown I was wearing over my head and replaced it with the silk green shirt and the plain black shorts.

"_It's almost time Cross."_ A voice said in my head. I winced and held my head sinking to my knees and hunched over. I snapped my hand over my mouth and winced as bile was flowing up my throat. _"Cross, Cross, Cross see what you're doing to yourself! You're practically going crazy inside and you don't even know it. When are you going to face the fact that you were born like this for a reason?" It said. _I growled and swallowed bringing my hand in front of me for balance.

"I'm not one of them! Those beasts that feed on blood." I rasped out.

"_Of course you're not!" The voice said and laughed. "You're better." _And with that it was gone. I closed my eyes and fell to my side holding my shoulders and curling into a ball. '_Maybe if I offer Zero my blood again he'll drink it all up and I'll die.'_ I thought and fell asleep.

* * *

He rubbed his temples and sighed as he cleared the Iris message. He leaned back into his throne and closed his eyes.

"Your son is as stubborn as you are Hypnos." He said and looked at the platinum blonde. Hypnos sighed and nodded.

"He's known to stand up for what he believes in and doesn't back down." Hypnos said and smiled. The guy looked at him and sat up staring at his clenched fists.

"But that stubbornness is bound to get him killed. He needs to transform back to what he was or he will either go completely insane or get devoured alive." Hypnos nodded and crossed his arms.

"I know Lord Hades, but what happens if he does awaken? Will he be safe or will-" He tried but stopped at the word 'Die.' Hades furrowed his brow and got up looking at Hypnos.

"That is why we will send the demi gods and my son to him. He will be protected in everyway and when the time will come Nico will make sure he awakes his fellow demon brother." Hades said and walked over to Hypnos putting his hand on the side of his face. "Don't worry Hypnos your son will be fine I promise and if he isn't then I'll put my life on line for him I swear on the River of Styx." Thunder erupted through the underworld and Hypnos looked at Hades and was about to say something until Hades placed his finger onto his mouth. "Trust me." Was all he said and walked off leaving a baffled Hypnos.

* * *

I groaned and banged my head against the table pulling my gun out and placed it near my head. "Now Zero please don't act that way one day you'll pull that trigger and realize it was the stupidest thing you have ever down." Cross said and skipped to me grabbing Bloody Rose and laying it on the table. "Now since you don't have anything else to do why don't you start by helping me with dinner Lord Kuran and Yuki are both coming over and I don't have a thing finished." He said in his usual bubbly tone. I groaned and sat up glaring at him.

"Maybe if you didn't zone off a ton you wouldn't have this problem would you?" I said icily and Cross just stared at me.

"Maybe if you weren't a bitch maybe I would have to zone out." He said and glared at me. I looked at him with my mouth open and my eyes widened. Did…Did the overly hyper active dunce call me a bitch?

"What did you say to me." I asked and stood up glaring. He looked at me blankly and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He said in his bubbly voice and grabbed my arm pulling me to the sink. "Now Zero wash the vegetables while I fish out the spaghetti." I glared and grabbed the parsley out of the basket and turned the sink on.

"Why should I do it when the jackass called me a bitch." I grumbled and scrubbed the dishes.

"What was that." He said to me from the fridge. I rolled my eyes and turned to him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What is with you lately?" I said and glared. Headmaster Cross stood up and sighed leaning on the table beside him.

"Nothing I just haven't been sleeping lately. It's not anything important." He said and pulled his glasses off. "Just forget about it Zero Kiryuu." He glared at me and turned his head. "Their here please bring them to the living room I'll get you when I'm finished." He turned back to the fridge and fingered the bars. I rolled my eyes and walked out the room to the hallway. "Closed up and can't escape how pitiful." Was the last thing I heard before I opened the door. I stared at the two that was in front of me and sighed.

"Cross told me to take you to the living room for some apparent reason so I am." Kaname looked at me and tilted his head.

"There's something bothering you Zero I can sense it." Kaname said and put his hand on my forehead. I glared and slapped it away turning from them.

"Something's wrong with Cross and I don't know what." I said walking down the hallway and into the Living room. "He's been zoning out, almost over-dosing on pain killers, and he called me a bitch." I growled and closed my fists. Kaname sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We should watch over him for a while." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows and sniffed the air. Yuki and Kaname did the same. "Zero is it just me or does it smell like.." He said and Yuki gasped.

"FATHER!" She screamed and ran out. We followed her to the kitchen and I gagged at the smoke that was in the air. I grabbed both Yuki and Kaname and pushed them out the door as they choked and gagged. "He's in there we must help him!" She yelled at me and tried to wiggle out of my grasp. Kaname was on the ground gagging and I let go of Yuki.

"I'll go and get him take Kaname out of here before he faints." I yelled and ran into the kitchen. Smoke filled my lungs as crawled on the ground. I grabbed the edge of the counter and stood up my eyes searched frantically. I gagged at the invading smoke and leaned against the counter.

"Please get out of here before you get hurt." I heard someone say. Someone pulled me against them and held tight to me. He lurched and water bursted out of the sink and sprayed the room.

* * *

I walked out side carrying the silverette and dirty blonde. They both inhaled a lot of smoke and it could be devastating to both of them. I looked at the six that were surrounding the other to and I groaned.

"Please tell me they didn't die." I asked. Nico rolled his eyes and squatted down placing his hand on the male.

"Their fine just a little er scruffy." Nico said and traced his lip. I glared and motioned Annabeth and Thalia to grab them. I rolled my shoulders and walked over to Nico.

"How about we kill them." I joked and he playfully pushed me.

"KANAME!" I heard someone yell and uncapped riptide. I rolled my eyes and capped it staring at the seven figures that were running towards us. "What did you do to him!" The blonde one shouted.

"Well we stabbed him a couple of times, raped him, than suffocated him." Thalia joked and Annabeth glared. She laughed and walked over to the blonde male and flicked him on the forehead. "Seemses to me that you need to calma down." She said stupidly. "Or you gonna get big head ache." She motioned with her hands.

"Are you calling me stupid." The blonde growled and Thalia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Finally the big boy understands." She smiled and walked away leaving a fuming blonde and a few snickering from the others. "Nico status on the others and hurry." Nico glared and scowled.

"Don't tell me what to do Ms. Tree wart." He said and snickered. Me and Annabeth groaned and the Stoll's laughed.

"What did you just call me." She glared and thunder erupted the sky.

"Oh nothing just do you take fifteen showers a day cause you need them I can smell the aura." He said and sniffed her but recoiled and held his nose. She growled and lighting struck down sending Nico flying. He grunted and stood up glaring at her and his eyes turned black.

"What a bad little girl you are." He said darkly and parts of the grounded rose up. His eyes glowed and the ground lurched forward sending Thalia into the air. She slammed into the tree and held her head. Nico laughed and walked over to her and pulled his sword out.

"Percy do something! They'll kill each other and guess who's father will be coming after you! Zeus barely likes you do you want two powerful gods to hate you." Annabeth whispered harshly. I sighed and closed my eyes my stomach lurched foreword and my eyes snapped open. Water bursted from the ground and pelted both Nico and Thalia sending them crashing to the ground and sitting up dazed.

"Enough." I snapped. "We are here for one mission only and Nico pretty much is a big part of this and I'm pretty sure the…guy downstairs wouldn't be happy with you fighting and killing his son. So no more further distractions okay. Thalia you take Kaname and the….other brunette to the infirmary. Stoll's you take Zero with them understood." I growled and my eyes went gold. They gulped and nodded grabbing the three and running off. I sighed and walked over to Nico helping him up.

"I could of handled her myself Jackson." He said and looked at me yawning.

"You should rest." I said and Nico nodded and closed his eyes. I turned to the others. "Go down to the infirmary and check on them and take Nico with you." I said. The other blonde nodded and picked up Nico from my hands motioning the others to go with him. I looked down at Kaien and uncovered his protective shield. "You should be careful." I said to him. His eyes opened and he looked at me confused. I smiled and grabbed his wrist and felt my four fangs slide out. I placed my mouth over his wrist and bit him draining enough blood to make him collapse.

* * *

_I was running rocks pricked my feet as I hustled through the forest. My dirty blonde hair flowed in the wind and my hazel eyes wide with fear._

"_Hurry little one. You'll be safer near the edge." The voice said. Branches and thorns pricked my arms and legs and my face grew hot. "Not much time left if you want me to save you hurry!" It yelled. I looked back soldiers wearing gold chased after me throwing spears and curses._

"_Don't let the brat get away!" One yelled. Tears rolled down my eyes and I held onto my mother's necklace. I stopped and looked down and saw there was nothing but rocky spikes and hard ground._

"_What…What do I do." I squeaked. The voice chuckled and I felt something push me. I screamed as I fell and my waist long blonde hair sprayed around me and my light honey brown gown flowed causing my fall to slow. I held my arms to my chest and curled up into a ball closing my eyes._

"_Don't worry child you will not perish. I helped you and when you awaken everything will be gone. Your demon aura, fangs, powers everything. But your abilities to hear, see, and move faster than a human. You will be a hunter and kill vampires to survive you will train and when you train longer than anyone else it will be your time to awaken. But don't worry that won't be long just a few hundred years." It said. I cried and hugged myself tighter._

"_But..But sir I don't want to hurt anyone." I told it. The falling was endless and the voices drained out._

"_My sweet little prince don't worry I know it's your duty to bring peace to the nations but this is the only way to survive." It said and I opened my eyes. The sky was closing up and a ceiling of dirt covered it. _

"Ahhh!" I screamed and sat up. My face was wet and my body was shaking. I curled up into a ball and cried into my knees. A hand pressed down into my hair and ruffled it.

"Kaien you okay?" I heard a rough voice say. I stopped shaking and looked up suddenly all my fears and worries were gone when I looked at the familiar face.

"Touga!" I yelled and tackled him I cried in his shoulder and he sighed placing his arm around my fragile shoulders.

"Dang Cross you have been acting..strange lately more than usual. First you've been zoning out, second you called Zero names, and third causing fires in your own home." Yagari said and shook his head in disapproval. I looked up and stared at him with big hazel eyes.

"I have?" I asked. He nodded and shifted in the bed pulling his gun over his head and laying it on the bed pulling me closer.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yagari asked me. I shook my head and slithered out of his grasp.

"The only thing I remember before I collapsed was telling Zero to go and welcome the guest and turning the stove on. S..Suddenly the stove exploded and it sent me flying making me unconscious." I said and placed my right hand over my other shoulder. Touga sighed and stood up stretching he shook his head and walked to the window looking out of it.

"Zero is hurt pretty bad it seems like he inhaled to much smoke and Kaname hasn't woke up yet. The night class are getting restless about him and the new 'mysterious.' Kids that showed up, and Yuki hasn't talked at all yet she just keeps staring at her brother/Fiancé." He said and flicked his light blue eye to me. "You should walk around for a while I'll be here for a few days so don't worry." He smirked and scratched at his jet black hair. He searched his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "You should leave they say people who just experience near death with fire can still be restless." I nodded and stood up walking to the door.

"You know you should stop smoking it's not healthy." I said and walked out. I leaned against the wall and hugged my waist staring at the ground.

"_What the hell were you trying to do_!" I heard a small voice say. I looked up and crept down the hallway peeking in the doorway to one of the waiting rooms.

"_Sorry I was hungry plus he was waking up what was I supposed to do_?" The person asked. I heard a growl and then a harsh sound mostly a slap.

"_Percy Jackson I am the only one that is supposed to bite him! You could have put venom in him and changed him into a level X golden vampire_!" The voice growled. The other boy who's name was Percy sighed and shifted to his right leg.

"_Neeks I'm sorry_ _but what was I supposed to do? Let him awaken to his true form and go insane!" _Percy shouted.

"_Quite down! Do you want people to hear us? Let's just go and see if he awoken." _ The boy named Neeks said and I heard shuffling. I froze and my eyes went wide. _Awaken? Venom? Level X golden vampire? _What the hell is going on? I have never heard of a level X I didn't even know they existed.

"Did you hear that?" Someone said I jumped and looked at them. The tall one was about 6'0 and had jet black hair that swooped over his sea green eyes, he wore a dark green V-neck sweater and black skinny jeans with knee high converse covering them. The shorter one was maybe 5'4 and had black hair that fell in his eyes like curtains, his brown eyes were narrowed, and he had a small frown on his pale skin. He wore all black with a spikey leather jacket and knee high converse that had a jeweled skull on the side.

"I..I don't." I said and the shorter one sighed and step forward making me back up.

"Ugh. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said and walked up to me motioning me to bend down. He grabbed my head and placed his tiny hands on my face and his eyes went black and I collapsed in his arms.

_The ground was wet when I woke up meaning a small rain happened. I sat up and my dirty blonde hair swayed over my shoulders and onto the ground. "Wha-What happened." I asked no one and looked around. I rubbed my eyes and yawned my throat was on fire and my head hurt so much._

"_Kaien! Kaien where are you?" A low voiced asked and ruffling was heard._

"_Sweetie please where are you? Kaien! Kaien!" A higher voiced said. I looked over and a image of a tall man and a slim woman came in view. "Oh Kaien! Are you injured?" The woman said and ran to me tearing her silk pink dress. She ran up to me and hugged me crying in the process._

"_Oh…Hakenu we found him! We found him oh Kaien we thought you were dead." The girl said. I stared at her and she combed my messed up hair with her hand. "You ran away when the orphanage signed you over to us. You were gone for weeks and no one could find you." She said and cried into my shoulder. A tall figure came in view and ran towards me. He wore a dark brown jacket with a olive colored shirt. His pants were made from sheep wool and were colored black and a little tousled._

"_Where was he Kurin is he okay?" He asked and sat down beside her. He touched my face and closed his eyes as they were beginning to moist. "Kaien we were so worried." He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me along with Kurin._

"_We promise we will be gentle. We won't hurt you like your birth parents did." Kurin said and stood up helping me. Hakenu smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "We should head home so you can take a bath and get ready for bed." I looked up at him with big hazel eyes and lifted my arms off causing laughter erupt from him. He bent down and picked me up and put his nose on my cheek. I smiled and hugged him._

Something brushed against my face and I opened my eyes. Kaname was sitting next to me with burrowed eyebrows and worried eyes. "Kaien what were you dreaming." He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to sit up but Kaname pushed me down and petted my head. "Kaien you need to rest. What were you dreaming cause it obviously bothers you." I relaxed and pulled the blanket to my chin.

"Well I woke up in the forest and the ground was wet. I didn't remember where I was and I heard voices. A woman and a man came up named Hakenu and Kurin claiming to be my adopted parents. They told me I ran from the orphanage and was lost for weeks. I- that's the only thing I could remember about it." I said and Kaname brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"This seems serious it's causing your sleep to deprive and slowly making you an insomniac. We need to get you help or you'll go crazy." Kaname said and stood up. Don't sleep just rest and I'll be back with information okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes shifting to a comfortable position on the bed. Kaname looked back and closed the door.

* * *

I stared at the sixteen people that were in the room. Including Yagari. I sighed and rubbed my temples walking to the couch that Aido offered and sat down leaning back.

"Kaien is suffering pretty bad. He has these dreams that seem to be occurring more frequently causing Kaien to fall into a state of Insomnia." I said and Zero looked at me.

"What do you mean 'Dreams' Kuran." Zero said. I sighed and leaned forward placing my hand over my face.

"Do you…Know anything about Cross's past?" I asked. Zero looked at me questionly. "It seems these dreams have been relating to his past like Yuki's when she awoken as a Pureblood Vampire." Zero glared and walked in front of me crossing his arms against his chest.

"Your saying Cross is a vampire!" He yelled making me groan in frustration.

"No Zero I'm saying Cross could have a serious problem making him crazy and finally die with spontaneous combustion what do you think I'm saying!?" I snapped standing up.

"Guys stop." Yuki said. I looked at her making her shut up then back to Zero.

"Listen _Pureblood _I don't like the tone you're using on me so you better shut it or I'll shut you." Zero snapped pulling his bloody rose out positioning it near my head.

"ZERO!" Aido shouted a warning and I glared.

"Oh the big scary hunter is going to use his weapon on me. So scary Mr. Disciplinary committee." I said laughing his face grew red and he lunged at me fangs barred and eyes red. We collapsed on the floor Zero punched me in the face repeatedly and I punched his stomach. "Kiryuu get off me!" I growled. Zero grabbed my throat and started choking me making me gasp for air.

"Zero stop!" Yuki yelled grabbing him and pulling me off. I coughed and looked at him. His face was red with anger and he was breathing rapidly. Embarrassment filled me and tears rolled down my eyes as I sprinted out.

"Ahh lovers quarrel." Nico said. "Whoa where did that come from?" He said and that was the last thing I heard before I sprinted out the door.

* * *

I laughed and clapped standing up from the chair I was in and walking toward a bloodied Zero.

"Kiryuu how dare you!" Ruka said and was about to long till I glared.

"Well Zero that was interesting." I smiled. He glared and rubbed his fist. "It only makes your love for him to deepen!" I said in a girly sing song voice. A sweat drop ran down my face and I groaned. "Damn you Aphrodite." I growled. Causing Percy and a few other demi gods chuckle.

* * *

I kicked the blanket off and turned on my side. I hunched forward and clasped my hand over my mouth. The bile was coursing up my stomach and into my throat. I squeezed my eyes closed and breathed heavily through my hand. Finally I leaned over the bed and threw up repeatedly. After I was done I leaned back on the wall and put my arms around my knees.

"Kaien?" I heard Yagari say from the door. I looked up and was about to say something till I looked on the ground. The whole floor was covered in blood and seemed to run up the walls. I screamed and put my hand on the wall but only was encountered with more blood. It ran down my hand to my arm and finally covering my body. Screaming I jumped down and grabbed my hair I looked at the hair in my hands and rapidly pulled at it. Strands of my blonde hair fell from my head and finally none was left. I cried and fell to the ground.

"Kaien! Kaien!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and no one was there just blood covered walls and my hair remains. "Kaien open your eyes! Open them now!" The person yelled.

"Go away! Please leave me alone I'm sorry!" I muttered and cried. I felt someone touch me and I opened my eyes though I don't remember when I closed them and looked at a tear stricken Zero.

"Kaien are you okay?" He asked and hugged me. I cried and tightened my grasp on him shivering as the cold air from the open window invaded the room.

"I think it's time for us to let him get help." Someone said. I looked up and Nico was standing in front of me. He smiled and bent down motioning Percy to do the same. "Don't worry Kaien it will only pinch a little." He said. Percy grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth making his fangs pierce my skin. The last thing I heard was Yagari yelling and a gun shot.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter. Love me till I lose. " **_**Kaien was adopted when he was very young and ran off when the orphanage announced his adoption. He was lost for a few weeks and doesn't have any memories of**__**past. A few months into his adoption the Kan's were attacked. Hakenu sacrificed his life for his wife and sons. Kurin ran off with her son and left him on the step of the Hunters Association and that was the last he saw of his mother. He trained and trained fighting hunters for strength since the age of fourteen we saw potential in him and was a bit suspicious of his abilities and tested him for and Vampire like symptoms. He passed the ability test but failed the test that mattered the most. The taste for blood."**_

_A sweet sound courses through my veins. Until next time when the lie is seen._


End file.
